Problem: Michael has lunch at a restaurant and the cost of his meal is $\$41.00$. He would like to leave a $15\%$ tip. What is his total bill including tip?
Answer: The tip amount is equal to $15\% \times \$41.00$ We can find the tip by first calculating a $10\%$ tip and a $5\%$ tip, and then adding those two numbers together. To calculate a $10\%$ tip, move the decimal point in $\$41.00$ one place to the left. $10\%$ $\times \$41.00$ $\$4.10$ To calculate a $5\%$ tip, divide the $10\%$ tip amount in half. $5\%$ $\times \$41.00 = $ $\$4.10$ $ \div 2 = $ $\$2.05$ Adding the two amounts together gives us $\$4.10$ $\$2.05 =$ $ \$6.15$ The cost of the meal plus the amount of the tip will equal the total bill amount. $\$41.00 + \$6.15 = $ $\$47.15$ The total cost of the bill is $\$47.15$.